Scream 4: The Death of Remembrance
by OriginalStories
Summary: Ten Years has post since the ill-fated murders of Woodsboro. It's Remembrance Week for the murders and Sidney Prescott a now famous author returns. But when murders begin to happen again to Sidney's family and friends she soon learns New Rules, New Decade
1. The Many Sequels of Stab!

**Scream 4: The Death of Innocence**

**Chapter One:**** The Many Sequels of Stab**

Georgia McKenna turned on the lights to her large bedroom which remain empty and cold. She shivered for a second noticing the temperature of her room and also that her closet had been touched. "Bernice for crying out loud have you been stealing my stuff?" screamed Georgia in a furious voice. She waited for a moment to a reply but none came, she paused for a moment and shouted once more "Bernice?" Once more there was no reply, Bernice felt pissed and said to herself "bitch.." At once the telephone started to ring, the loud noise of RING RING frightened Georgia as she jumped in fear. Turning she walked down the brightly light hallway and picked up the telephone from the coffee table.

"Hello?" spoke Georgia innocently.

"Hello Georgia" spoke the voice.

"Who is this?" replied a curious and hesitant Georgia.

"I hear you like horror movies" spoke the voice again ignoring Georgia's question.

"I hear you like horror movies too" laughed Georgia "Nice try bitch, where are you calling from Bernice?"

"I do love horror movies" growled the voice "What your favourite horror movie? Stab?"

"Ha" giggled Georgia "the Stab Movies, really Bernice? Some fucked up girl named Sidney Prescott running from some guy in a mask, really?"

"I like the character Sidney Prescott" replied the voice.

"We all know you do Bernice now bye"

"I'm not Bernice, Bernice is long dead, the smell of her is putrid look down the stairs" laughed the voice.

Georgia slowly walked over to the balcony of the stairs with fear and fright and looked down. She screamed as the body of Bernice lay lying on the stairs blood pouring down them like a large waterfall. She put the phone to her ear and cried

"What-t-t do you wan-t-t with me?"

"I want to know" spoke the eerie voice "What is your favourite Stab movie?"

"Wh-y-y-y?" cried Georgia

"I have a thing for Stab, what's your favourite sequel or your die like you friend Georgia!"

Georgia wept and replied "Stab 7"

"Such a sequel, but Georgia I hate it, its time for you to die" laughed the voice and the phone cut off. Georgia cried and ran down the stairs but halfway down the murderer ran up them in a black ghost face mask and clothes with a 7.5 inch knife stained with blood. Georgia screamed as she ran back up them, the murderer following her kicking the dead body of Bernice.

Georgia grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it at the murderer, it smashing over his head. She continued to run and ran into her bedroom closing the door quickly and locking it. STAB! The knife blade went through the door as Georgia cried looking at it. STAB! The second hole in the door, Bernice weeping as the murderer continued to stab the door ran over to her window and looked out. The town of Woodsboro was in the distance shown by its large lights , Georgia lived out in the country 14 miles from Woodsboro, she screamed "HELP!" And it echoed throughout the country. She continued to cry as the murderer was near to breaking the door. She ran over to the closet and looked inside, screaming her lungs out. Inside the closet a note written read:

_It's a new decade, new rules, new deaths Georgia. Welcome to Stab 2.0_

The door broke open and Georgia screamed and it fell to the ground with a bang along with dust flying everywhere. The murderer stepped into the room and cleaned the blade of his knife. They stared at each other for a moment as Georgia crept into the corner as the killer grew closer. He put a voice disguiser to his mouth and spoke

"It's a new decade of deaths Georgia, welcome to the new rules" and throwing the disguiser to the bed, he lifted the hunters knife and slit Georgia's throat. She groaned in pain and fell to the ground on her belly. STAB in the back! She cried in pain and rolled over. The murderer bent down and Georgia lifted the mask off. She gasped once final time and died.


	2. Jill Kessler and The Phone Call

**Sorry about the wait, but here it is Chapter Two. **

Jill Kessler sat impatiently outside the gate of her house. She was waiting for her two friends to arrive to pick her up for school. Jill didn't know why she got annoyed at this, because everyone morning it was the exact same. Olivia Morris and Kirby Reed would come speeding down the road listening to some embarrassing but funny song such as "Barbie Girl". But Jill loved both of them, they were her best friends and were always there for her. She sat there looking out at the road, the lamp-posts had been decorated with Ghostface style clothing for remembrance week. Jill found it funny that a group of teenagers got brutally murdered by some pumped up freaks and all the town did was mock this. Jill also found it funny how her dim-witted cousin Sidney Prescott managed to survive the attacks along with some of her friends.

Jill never spoke to Sidney when she ever came, they would just exchange looks and nod to each other to show approval for whatever it was. Yes, Jill never spoke to her cousin but as she waited for her two best friends she wondered how long she could keep it up.

Suddenly her mobile phone began to ring, Jill jumped at the sound of the vibrations and the ringtone of Born this Way by Lady GaGa. She looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. Hesitating for a second, she clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone still hesitating.

"Hello Jill..." the voice spoke menacing as Jill jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Kirby, stop it, I know it's you now hurry up!" shouted Jill annoyed.

"Now Now Miss Kessler, feisty like your cousin I see" replied the voice.

"What would you KNOW about my cousin?" whispered Jill.

"Everything my dear, don't you watch the STAB movies?"

"No, now goodbye!" shouted Jill forcefully.

"If you hang up on me bitch, I'll make sure you get to see a preview of my events" shouted the voice back.

Jill hung up immediately and looked around; there was still no sign of Olivia or Kirby. A few seconds later, her phone vibrated. She looked at it, it was a text message with an attachment on it. Immediately she opened it and she screamed loudly. On her phone was a YouTube Video showing the deaths of her classmates Georgia McKenna and Bernice Kinkins.

**Hope you enjoyed that after the long wait, in the next chapter we will meet Kirby Reed, Olivia Morris, Trevor Sheldon and Robbie Mercer.**

**Until then bye and don't forget REVIEW! **


	3. The New Generation Part Une

"Hello?" spoke Trevor Sheldon in his bedroom with a surprised voice as he answered the call from his mobile.

"Hello Trevor" spoke the voice mysteriously.

"Who is this?" shouted Trevor "Jill? Kirby?"

"Who is this?" mocked the voice "Trevor? Robbie?"

"Listen asshole, I'm hanging up!" shouted an enraged Trevor.

"No you listen Trevor, or do you want your darling Jill chopped up?" shouted the voice down the phone.

Trevor's face froze until he uttered out "What-t do you want?"

"I want to play a game, its call guess who I am?"

Trevor turned around, as a large bang was heard from downstairs.

"Listen prick, I'm hanging up!" and immediately he hung up.


End file.
